Life without You is Empty
by BSwifty1997
Summary: This is my idea of what could've happened right after Stefan's death in 5x21. Implied Steroline. ONE SHOT Caroline/Stefan.


**Hey guys,**

**so this is my idea on what could have happened right after Stefan's death in 5x21. Implied Steroline.**

* * *

She gasped, hands covering her mouth. If her heart was still beating, she's sure it would have stopped at that moment.

"There. Dead doppelgänger. Stopped the spell."

She didn't notice Julian shoving past her. Her eyes stayed on Stefan.

"Oh my god" she whispered. She sped forward. "Oh my god". She cradled Stefan's head in her lap. "No, No No No!"

"Oh my god". She let out a sob, "Stefan".

She clung onto his body.

"Help!" she screamed. "OH MY GOD, HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

She looked around desperately, "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

She knew nobody was coming, and dropped to the side, pulling Stefan across her lap. She cradled Stefan's head to her chest, and just broke. The only sound in the silence around them was her sobbing. She rocked back and forth with him in her arms. He was gone.

* * *

Stefan saw Bonnie as she approached and gave a watery grimace. "Bonnie".

She shook her head, "This can't be happening".

He let out a breath. "Please tell me, that you figured out a way to bring us all back". He knew it was false hope.

She let out a shaky breath, tears started streaming down her face. "I lost it".

He let out a breath and closed his eyes before pressing his lips into a thin line, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

He tried to give her a small smile before he approached. "Look after Caroline, and tell her It's not her fault. I was keeping a promise". He kissed her forehead, passing through to the other side.

Bonnie gasped in pain before turning around, she looked at Enzo. "Can you go see if she's outside with his bo.. his bod..", she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Enzo nodded, knowing now wasn't the time. He returned a second later, nodding, "It isn't good", he said.

She whispered a thank you before pulling out her phone. Damon answered after the second ring, "Hey Judgey, what's happening? You're late and everyone else is here".

She let out a shaky breath, "Damon.. something's happened.."

* * *

She held him in her arms rocking back and forth, he was gone. Her Stefan was gone and it was her fault. He was gone.

She heard someone, people approaching, and realised that it was Bonnie running towards her, her brow furrowed before she realised that the other footsteps were running at Vampire speed. She heard multiple gasps. She recognized they were from Elena, Damon, Matt and Jeremy. She was confused before she figured they were probably carried here. She didn't care and just continued to rock back and forth, crying into Stefan's body.

Stefan's body.

Her Stefan.

Gone.

Bonnie reached the group, stopping by the others, before cautiously stepping forward. "Caroline?" Bonnie took another step. Caroline's head snapped up, her eyes black, and vein's out. She showed her fangs letting out a deadly growl. Bonnie stopped, and everyone froze in fear. Even Damon. Bonnie took a deep breath and took another step causing Caroline to growl again even louder. Bonnie let out a breath before talking.

"Caroline. He told me to tell you that it wasn't you're fault", she saw Caroline's vein's slowly disappearing. "He said he was keeping a promise".

Caroline's eyes returned to normal and she started to sob. "I'm so so..sorry.."

Damon gulped before spoke, "Bonnie, what promise?"

Caroline answered as Bonnie shrugged. "The promise that he would never let anything happen to me", she hiccuped and let out another sob. "That he would always protect me". When she finished talking she broke, pulling Stefan's body closer, burying her head is his chest.

Everyone was crying, Stefan was dead. Damon knew it wasn't her fault.

He stepped forward and crouched down. "Blondie, It's not your fault". She shook her head, "Yes it is".

Damon let out a whimper, "No it isn't. Julian killed him. This is his fault, and it's Marcos's".

Caroline couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to. She slowly put Stefan on the floor. She leant down and kissed his forehead. She let out a sob, "I love you".

Damon was pretty sure his heart was about to break, and he knew he wasn't alone. Witnessing this was painful.

Caroline nodded to herself, and turned her back to everyone as she stood and took in a deep shaky breath. She wiped her tears before closing her eyes.

**_'Stefan's gone. Stefan's dead. It hurts. You want it gone', _**she thought. _**'You want it off'.**_

She opened her eyes and felt.. nothing. She turned around, smirking, eyes dead. "Right then, who's up for blowing up a town".

Their breaths caught in their throat, unable to believe what was happening. Optimistic, Loving, Fun, Hyperactive Caroline was gone. Their Caroline was gone. And they didn't know if they'd ever get her back.

* * *

**Right then, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please let me know what you think :D**


End file.
